Erutan
|country = America |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2007-present |YTusername = katethegreat19 |NNDuserpage = 23682651 |mylist1 = 37523161 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |partner = |otheractivity = }} Kate or Erutan is an American singer-songwriter on YouTube, who has been playing music for over 25 years, and has been writing and arranging music for 12 years. She has a soft voice and high range. One of her greatest passions is arranging vocal covers of video game music, but also of anime. She writes original lyrics and compositions of games, as well as her original songs. She has released an album of her original songs, "Raindancer" and her second album "A Bard's Side Quest" focuses on remastered versions of her old game song arrangements. She recently was hired to write an original song for the video game, Dragon Nest SEA. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Founder of Stella Voci # Founder of Winged Muse Studios List of Covered Songs (2008.01.05) # "Melodies of Life" (2008.02.04) # "Bonds of Sea and Fire" (2008.03.16) # "Rose of May" (2008.06.19) # "Hymn of the Fayth" (2008.07.02) # "Hoshi Ga Kanaderu Monogatari"feat.Erutan and Daydreamgirl (2008.08.04) # "You're Not Alone" (2008.08.10) # "Aerith's Theme" (2008.08.30) # "Suteki Da Ne" (2008.09.30) # "Lilium" (2008.10.11) # "Sally's Song" (2008.10.24) # "A Whole New World" feat. Erutan and HollowRiku (2008.11.19) # "Once Upon a December" (2008.12.22) # "Silent Hill 2 Music Box Theme" (2009.02.19) # "Yuki no Hana" (2009.03.18) # "Lament of the Highborne" (2009.07.22) # "Ronfaure (Longfall)" (2009.08.05) # "I'll Follow You Into the Dark" (2009.08.22) # "Come Little Children" (2009.10.28) # "Serenade" (2009.12.14) # "Stille Nacht" feat. Erutan and Anna (2009.12.24) # "Canon in D" feat. Stella Voci (2010.03.15) # "Cleyra Settlement" (2010.05.09) # "No One But You" (Original) (2010.06.03) # "Radical Dreamers" (2011.03.09) # "Gently As She Goes" (2011.05.13) # "Temple of the Moon" (2011.08.05) # "Home Sweet Home" (2011.09.26) # "Still Alive" (2011.10.15) # "Song of the Goddess: The Eternal Path" (2011.10.23) # "Itsumo Nando demo" (2011.10.30) # "Nomitori no Uta" (2011.12.16) # "Epilogue ~ Shitashiki Nakamatachi he" (2012.03.14) # "Zelda's Lullaby" (2012.04.14) # "The Dragonborn Comes (new verses)" (2012.08.17) # "Itsumo Nando Demo" (2012.09.16) # "Transylvanian Lullaby" (2012.10.29) # "The Village Festival" (Dark Cloud song) (2013.01.06) # "The Hunter's Mark" (Monster Hunter 3U song) (2013.03.22) # "The Willow Maid" (Original) (2013.06.18) # "Song of Joy" (Original) (2013.07.08) # "Across the Sunlands" (Original) (2013.09.06) # "Day of Destiny" (Original Dragon Quest song) (2013.09.19) # "The Rains of Castamere" (Game of Thrones song) -Arrange ver.- (2014.06.06) # "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" (How to Train Your Dragon 2 song) (2014.07.12) }} Discography |track1title = The Willow Maid |track1lyricist = Erutan |track1composer = Erutan |track1arranger = |track2title = Song of Joy |track2lyricist = Erutan |track2composer = Erutan |track2arranger = |track3title = No One But You |track3lyricist = Erutan |track3composer = Erutan |track3arranger = |track4title = Round and Round |track4lyricist = Erutan |track4composer = Erutan |track4arranger = |track5title = Butterfly's Dream |track5lyricist = Erutan |track5composer = Erutan |track5arranger = |track6title = Raindancer |track6lyricist = Erutan |track6composer = Erutan |track6arranger = |track7title = Temple of the Sky |track7lyricist = Erutan |track7composer = Erutan |track7arranger = |track8title = Birds of a Feather |track8lyricist = Erutan |track8composer = Erutan |track8arranger = |track9title = Will o' the Wisp |track9lyricist = Erutan |track9composer = Erutan |track9arranger = |track10title = Winter Moon |track10lyricist = Erutan |track10composer = Erutan |track10arranger = |track11title = So For Away and So Near |track11lyricist = Erutan |track11composer = Erutan |track11arranger = }} |track1title = You're Not Alone |track1info = (Final Fantasy IX song) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = Erutan |track2title = Bonds of Sea and Fire |track2info = (Xenogears song) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = Erutan |track3title = Suteki Da Ne |track3info = (Final Fantasy X song) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = Erutan |track4title = Temple of the Moon |track4info = (World of Warcraft song) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = Erutan |track5title = Still Alive |track5info = (Portal song) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = Erutan |track6title = The Place I'll Return to Someday |track6info = (Final Fantasy IX song) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = Erutan |track7title = Radical Dreamers |track7info = (Chrono Cross song) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = Erutan |track8title = The Dragonborn Comes |track8info = (Bethesda song) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = Erutan |track9title = Rose of May |track9info = (Final Fantasy IX song) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = Erutan |track10title = Hymn of the Fayth |track10info = (Final Fantasy X song) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Erutan |track11title = Aerith's Theme |track11info = (Final Fantasy VII song) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = Erutan |track12title = The Village Festival |track12info = (Dark Cloud song) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = Erutan |track13title = Music Box |track13info = (Silent Hill 2 song) |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = Erutan |track14title = Cleyra Settlement |track14info = (Final Fantasy IX song) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = Erutan |track15title = To My Dear Friends |track15info = (Chrono Trigger song) |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = Erutan }} Gallery Trivia * She can play the harp, violin, recorder family, hammered dulcimer, lute, various hand drums, kantele (a traditional Finnish instrument), and many more.An answer on spring.me about her instruments * She records all her songs in her clothes closet, which she calls her "studio".An answer on spring.me about her recording place * Her album Raindancer was inspired by nature. * Her instrumental album The Court of Leaves, with Celtic, Medival, and Renaissance music, contains folk music and ancient melodies from France, England, Ireland, Spain, The Netherlands, Germany, and Scotland, which she performs on over 20 different acoustic instruments.The Loudr description of her album The Court of Leaves * She is married.Description of her "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" cover External Links * Website * Blog * Twitter * Facebook page * Facebook * iTunes * Formspring * devianART * tumblr.